Aluminum Cranes
by UnimaginableCruelty
Summary: This is a MelloXOC It tells a story about a girl who falls in love with a little blonde boy we all know and love as Mello. Raded M for later chapters..... implied MattXNear
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note  
**I do, however own Teri.

**Author's Notes:** Yes this is a Mello Fanfic. There will be warnings of Lemons later on in this series. It will not follow the plot of Death Note, simply because i do not particularly like the way it ended.

* * *

Ch. 1 – First Day

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat as she was soon staring at the cold lifeless form that was her mother. Her father had gotten drunk again. She sat in the back corner waiting for it to be over with. Her father was going to beat her, he always did. "Come here Teri…" his voice called her. She knew that if she didn't obey the consequences would be similar to her mother's. She stood up and cautiously inched closer to her drunken father's location. Tears welled up in her eyes and she choked back a scream of fear when he lunged for her. Her heart began racing as she ran through her house.

She quickly stumbled out the door and ran down the streets of London. Passing by several people who began to call after her with insults as she accidentally bumped into them while running.

She kept running away. She didn't care if he was still chasing her or not, but she just didn't wish to stop and find out. However, eventually, her legs grew tired and she stopped in a park across the street from an old Cathedral. She stared up at the steeple and her breathing returned to normal.

An old man was walking through the park and noticed her. She was too lost in her thoughts to realize he was talking to her when he had asked her name. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, "I beg your pardon sir?" she asked.

He smiled warmly at her, "I asked you what your name was…" he chuckled softly. She stared at him blankly for a moment. "Teri…. Teri Ritsa." He nodded and asked her where she was from and where her parents were. She hesitated for a moment. "My parents are….." she looked around cautiously trying to think of something so he wouldn't take her back, "My parents are dead…" she said sadly.

Well technically she wasn't lying. Her mother really was dead; she just wishes her father was. _NO! I must not be thinking such thoughts… he will kill me…_

The old man looked like he was thinking deeply about something, "tell me, Miss Ritsa, how old are you?" she looked at the ground and thought. She wasn't exactly sure, she never celebrated her birthday, but she did remember her mother telling her what the date was and what year. She counted from there. She looked up at the old man who was still waiting for her answer, "Twelve and a half…" she said.

He smiled, "Would you like to attend an orphanage… It would get you off the streets…" he said. At the sound of those words her eyes widened. She'd always wanted an excuse to leave, but never really had one. She nodded her head slowly and followed the man.

* * *

The whole way there she felt really nervous. Not only had she trusted a complete stranger to take her to a new home, but she had never really had any friends. She didn't know how to make any. Her heart raced as they approached the large gates. She stared in aw at the large building before her. "Is this… it?" she asked, her surprise evident in the sound of her voice. The old man smiled down at her and nodded, "Yes, now please follow me, I'll show you a room, and you can meet the other children soon." She trailed along behind him. The other children who were walking by stared at her with cold, lifeless eyes. What is going on here? she asked herself when they finally stopped in front of a door.

"You will share a room with two boys. We don't pay much attention to gender distribution since it has never been a problem before." He said out loud, _but with these two I might be a little worried…._ He sighed inwardly and opened the door. There were three beds that were placed along the back of the room. There were video games hooked up to a TV and candy wrappers every where. She stared down at the aluminum mess and sighed. "We shall find you some suitable clothes and such, while you go… er… socialize with the others…." He said scratching his head. By the tone in his voice she could tell that obviously most of the children there would probably not care to meet her. "But first off, I would like you to meet your room mates…" he said smiling and watching as two boys came walking down the hallway. She glanced at both of them and quickly hid behind the old man.

One had medium length blonde hair and was eating what looked to be the remains of a chocolate bar. The other had short red hair and had his goggle concealed eyes glued to the screen of his PSP. The blonde boy stared at her blankly. "Watari? Who is she?" he asked with the chocolate bar dangling from his mouth.

Watari smiled at them, "Your new roommate." He said and gently stepped aside to let both boys see her. The red head glanced up from his game for a second before returning to it, but did a double take and ended up staring at her. She couldn't tell, but his eyes were wide and his gapping mouth soon turned into a cheesy grin, "Awsome…" he said returning to his game and walking inside the room.

The blonde just stared at her blankly, only blinking once or twice. He shrugged and smirked, "Fine by me…" he said and walked up to her. His arm draped over her shoulder and pulled her into the room with him. "Thanks Watari… this should be fun…" he mumbled that last part and the door shut.

She noticed that both boys were eying her constantly. The red head had put his game away and pulled his goggles down to his neck, revealing the beautiful green eyes that lay behind them. The blonde boy simply had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. How clichéd… she thought and glanced back and forth between the two of them. Both of them had a strange look in their eyes. "Umm… Hi…" she whispered shyly. The red head was the first to approach her and took her hand in his, "Welcome, love, the name is Matt…" he said with that cheesy grin still painted on his features. The blonde's expression changed to another blank one and he grunted, not really caring that much anymore. "That little princess over there is Mello…" Matt laughed as Mello turned around and glared at him. "Tell me, love, what's your name?" he asked looking back at her. "Teri…" she stated barely above a whisper. Matt's grin seemed to grow even wider, "Well now, Let me show you around then." He said wrapping his arm around her waist casually and walking out the bedroom door, leaving Mello standing there staring at the now empty spot that she had just been standing in. "Teri…" he whispered to himself. "This is going to get interesting…" he smiled and lay back on his bed pulling out another chocolate treat and gnawing on it.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I understand this chapter wasnt particularly long, but I shall try harder in later chapters. =]


	2. Possibly Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**  
that would be pretty awsome though...

* * *

Ch. 2 – Possibly Jealousy?

* * *

She tried her hardest to get out of Matt's grip without him noticing, but apparently he did. "Something wrong?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she stuttered, "I just….don't like to be….. touched… is all…" she stared at the ground. He let go of her and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry….I guess I should have realized I was making you uncomfortable. Sorry…" he said blushing slightly.

She smiled sheepishly and stared at the ground. "It… It's okay…" she stuttered and they continued walking down the hallways. "Alright, so you already met me and Mello… no one else is really that important other than…" he trailed off and glanced around as we stepped outside into the courtyard, "NEAR!" he said pulling her towards a white haired boy who was sitting alone and playing with his toys. He looked up at Teri and stared at her with cold and empty eyes, "Yes… what is it that you want Matt?" he asked returning to his toys and Matt simply gestured to her and grinned again, "Near meet Teri…" he said so enthusiastically and loud, that it made her nearly jump out of her skin. She quickly hid behind Matt. Her fear quickly getting the better of her and she clenched her eyes shut and gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

His face flushed and his goggles fogged up slightly. Near remained emotionless, as he continued to play with his toys, "Hello, Miss Teri…" he said and glanced up at her. He smiled childishly and continued playing with his toys. Her face turned beat red and she waved childishly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mello stared out of the window and out into the courtyard. Damn him… he thought to himself as his eyes trailed over to Teri. She… SHE'S BLUSHING?! BECAUSE OF NEAR? GOD DAMN IT! He shouted in his head. His face twisted with anger and jealousy. "Please, God, tell me she doesn't like him…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Matt showed Teri around for a little while longer, and she, eventually warmed up to him. She still blushed like hell when he put his arm around her though.

* * *

They made their way back up to their room. "Umm Matt?" she asked slightly nervous. "What is it, hun?" he asked not really paying attention. She stopped in her tracks and he turned around to look at her, "Is something wro-" he was cut off by her hugging him tightly, "thank you…" she said her voice blushing slightly. His goggles fogged up again and he smiled nervously, "N-No problem…" he said. This time, he was the one stuttering. She giggled slightly and then looked to see Mello walking towards them both. Matt straightened up his posture and grinned at him, "Hey there, Princess…" he said chuckling. Mello gave him a silencing glare and then looked at me. His eyes seemed to soften immediately. "So… having fun Teri?" he asked trying to sound casual, but she could hear the nervous tone he was miserably attempting to hide.

She smiled at him and blushed lightly, "Y-Yes… I suppose," she said twiddling her fingers together and looking away. (A/N: haha… hinata style xD )

Mello seemed a bit less nervous seeing her shy state. He smiled to himself, "Come on then, lets get some food…." He said linking arms with her, "You must be hungry." In all honesty she was… very hungry, but that was not something she was willing to admit out loud, however, the sudden loud growl that erupted from her stomach betrayed her.

Mello smiled at her and Matt just chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes…" he whispered to her and all three of them walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Teri and Matt were chatting on about anything he could get her to talk about, and Mello was just zoned out.

When the subject Teri was trying to avoid came up she instantly stiffened. "Teri, what happened to your parents?" Matt asked in an attempt to learn more about her. Her muscles stiffened and she stood there staring down at the floor in fear. She had almost forgotten about them. The memories flow back through her mind and tears start welling up again. She quickly turns around and runs straight back to their bedroom. She lays on her bed and cries softly into the pillow.

Mello and Matt stare at each other while still standing in the hallway. "What….just happened?" Mello asked as his eyes trailed down to the floor. "I'm not sure… All I did was ask what happened to her parents." Matt responded as the guilt slowly washed over him, "Poor girl…" he sighed and began walking back towards the room but Mello stopped him, "No… you go eat, I'll talk to her…" he said and walked past Matt and towards the room before Matt had a chance to protest.

Mello entered the room and looked over towards her bed and saw her laying face down. Her hands gripped at the edge of the pillow tightly while he walked over to her. She jumped when he sat down next to her on her bed. She looked up at him while wiping away her tears. Mello just stared at her blankly. "Hi…" she said shyly, turning away blushing. He sighed, "I'm not stupid enough to try and ask what's wrong when it's completely obvious…" he stated looking up at the ceiling.

Her face turned even redder. Oh no… he knows my secret… she thought to herself and gulped. He looked at her, "You miss them don't you…" he asked. She let out a sigh of relief in her head and nodded shyly, still blushing from the fact that he'd seen her crying. He smiled sadly and pulled her into some what of a sloppy hug. Her face turned even redder when he tightened his grip and the hug turned into a warm embrace.

"Wow, Mello if you wanted some alone time with her all you had to do was ask?" she heard Matt chuckle while he leaned against the door frame. She felt heat radiating off of Mello's face, so either he was really angry… or her was… blushing…

She pulled away and looked away. Her face was even redder and Mello stared at her. The same blank stare as before, only now his cheeks were a slight tint of pink. She quickly stood up and looked at both of them. "Alright, let's go eat then shall we?" she said smiling shyly. She seemed to have made a decent attempt to break the awkward silence and all three of them were walking down the hallway once again. Only this time, Matt had his arms around her shoulders and Mello had his around her waist.

* * *

Her face was still bright red when they entered the kitchen. It was practically empty except for one other person. "Hello, Miss Teri…" she heard Near's voice call out to her. Her eyes cornered over to the young boy sitting in a chair at one of the tables, "Hi…" she mumbled shyly while smiling and gave a little wave.

Mello's eyes focused on Near in a cold hateful glare. She thought she had even heard Mello growl. "Is something wrong Mello-kun?" she asked sounding rather cute. Mello instantly blushed and smiled at her sheepishly, "Mello...kun?" He asked slightly confused by her choice of words. She let out a small audible 'eep' and quickly covered her mouth with both hands. "I apologize," she said trying not to sound sad. He quickly shook his head, "NO! No need to be…" he said instantly trying to cheer her up. "Please don't do that anymore…." He said taking both of her hands into his. Matt was long gone by now, and by long gone…. He was sitting in the corner of the room eating while watching everything with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Do what?" she asked, now confused by his words. "Please don't … cry..." he said turning his gaze toward the ground. Near was just sitting there staring at them, until he noticed Matt in the corner and inched his way away from the two of them. He sat down next to Matt, "What do you think will happen?" Near asked, almost amused by the site of them. Matt simply grinned wider, if possible, and shrugged.

Mello realized how close they had gotten and immediately let go and took a few steps back. His face resembled a tomato. She giggled light and walked up to Mello. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek shyly. His entire body tensed up and she smiled and walked passed him. "I'm tired…." She mumbled and left to go to bed.

**Author's Notes:** Okay i understand that this one isnt that long either..... but just because the chapters aren't long, doenst mean they wont get better.... I shall try.


	3. Reality

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!!**

Author's Notes: Okay sorry it took me a while, but i promise the next one should be out soon..... hopefully, if not, blame my school work

**Ch. 3 – Reality. What. A. Bitch.**

* * *

Mello stood there staring into space, the faint blush on his cheeks as he listened to her footsteps fade down the hallway. He felt as though he would collapse, but somehow managed to make his way over to the counter top and steady himself. He smiled slightly at thoughts that were now popping into the thirteen year old boy's mind. Mello forgot that both Matt and Near were staring at him.

"Have fun, buddy?" Matt said grinning widely at the now shocked expression that had taken over Mello's face. "W–what are you talking about?" Mello said trying to get rid of the crimson that dusted his cheeks. Matt simply laughed and Near just smiled. "Admit it, Mel. You like the girl…" Matt said once he regained his composure. Mello sighed and nodded his head slightly, "I know… she just got here and all, but…" his mind traveled back to when she kissed his cheek; "Damn…" he whispered that last part.

Near looked at Matt and shrugged. Matt sighed as Near got up and shuffled out of the kitchen and down to his room.

Mello stared at the counter top, ignoring the look Matt was giving him. Then, he suddenly realized something. _She never got anything to eat…_ he thought to himself. He didn't know what kind of food she liked so he sighed and came up with an idea. "Hopefully I won't regret this…" he mumbled and stepped over to the refrigerator and looked around until he found a box labeled 'Mello's NO TOUCHY!!!' A smile graced his features as he reached in the box and pulled out two large chocolate bars. He turned to face Matt who was giving him a questioning look. Mello sighed again, "Don't most girls like chocolate?" he asked and Matt just shrugged.

* * *

Teri climbed into her bed and snuggled under her covers. Her stomach growled lightly and she wrapped her arms around it tightly, "Ow… I forgot to eat…" she mumbled and cringed in pain.

* * *

Mello quietly entered the room, thinking she was already asleep, but her shifting around caught his attention. "Teri?" he whispered. He thought she was just having a bad dream or something after she didn't answer, but she was just pretending to after she heard his voice. _Oh god, what is Mello doing here?_ She screamed in her head, Oh yeah… this is his room too… she mentally kicked herself for being so stupid and sat up to look at him. She smiled softly and her cheeks reddened slightly as she yawned, "What is it Mello?" she asked in a soft whisper. He looked at her in awe. She was wearing a night gown and he couldn't form words for the next few seconds, but shook his head and mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts.

He smiled and sat down next to her on her bed. He handed her a chocolate bar and she took it hesitantly. He smiled at her and gnawed on his own bar. She ate it slowly, sat with her knees up to her chest.

* * *

That night started something for the both of them that neither was expecting. She began to realize exactly how much she liked Mello. She even told herself she was in love with him a few times, but erased that thought and mentally slapped herself for even thinking he would like her back.

Months went bye and eventually it turned winter. December 24 came along. Teri was overly excited when she first woke up to see Mello and Matt still asleep in their beds. Her smile instantly faded when she remembered that they didn't know when her birthday was, so she simply shrugged it off as no big deal, but deep down. It was killing her. She wanted them to know when her birthday was. Maybe, just maybe, for once in her life she would celebrate it like a normal person, but she didn't want to seem desperate so she never told anyone.

She climbed back down into her sheets and stayed there until they woke up. She didn't want to change the usual routine of them waking up before her and waking her up by pouncing on her bed. Well, Matt pounced anyway; Mello simply poked her a few times.

Matt had turned out to be like an older brother of sorts. She'd fallen even more in love will Mello. Of course, Matt could tell and had already confronted her about it, but he promised not to tell. Just like he promised Mello he wouldn't tell her how Mello felt about her. Both of them feared rejection from each other. Matt was enjoying the show of awkward moments between the two youngsters.

A few moments later she felt her mattress lower softly. "Teri?" she heard Mello's voice call to her. Normally Matt was awake as well but she glanced over and he was still sleeping while facing the wall. She looked up at Mello and smiled shyly. "What's up? Why are you up so early?" she asked yawning. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only 7 AM. Mello just stared at her. "What is it?" she asked. Then, she finally realized he was staring at what was behind her. She looked over at her night stand on the opposite side of her bed. She saw all of the little aluminum cranes she had made when she got bored.

"What are those?" he asked a little shocked at how many there were. She giggled softly, "They're cranes…. Origami Cranes…" she said looking at him. His gaze shifted over to her and softened slightly. "I know that…. But what are they made of?" he said a little irritated, but tried his hardest to hide it. She thought for a moment, "Aluminum…" she stated and sat up gently. He sat there on the edge of her bed and stared at her blankly. "Where did you get the aluminum?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

She 'eep'ed slightly and thought for a moment. Not a chance in hell, I'll tell him that I used the aluminum foil from his chocolate bars. She blushed lightly and said, "The Kitchen…"

He stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously Teri…" he said staring her down. Her face lit up even more. "Okay! Okay! I used the foil from your chocolate bars…." She mumbled in defeat. He smirked. "Are you serious?" he asked a tint of amusement in his voice. "Alright fine, you got me….I make cranes when I get bored, can we please drop the subject, before I feel even more like a freak." She said burying her face in her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs tightly. His expression changed to one of shock at her reaction. "Huh? Wait… I didn't… Don't do that…" he said placing his hand over her forearm.

She jumped at the sudden contact and her face turned even redder, if that was even possible. She looked up at him; tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to hold them back. He stared at her in shock, "Please…. Please Teri, don't cry… I cant…just please?" he said beginning to panic. He wiped away her tears and pulled her into a tight embrace. She blushed even more.

"Teri I…" Mello was cut off by the sound of clapping coming from across the room. They both glanced over to see Matt sitting on his bed grinning like an idiot and clapping his hands, "Brava… I love a good drama…" he said while making fake crying sounds, "So beautiful…" he then started laughing and walked over to us, "So from what I've seen before I interrupted you two…" he trailed off and lay down on my bed, "You still haven't told each other the truth."

Author's Notes: I hope you like it ...


	4. As years go by

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!!! If I did.... L would still be alive in the series T-T [[sorry for the spoiler if some of you didnt already know that....well now you do....but dont worry L wont die here..... in fact Kira wont even exist in this series..... ^_^ yay for fan fiction!!]]

_A/N: Okay this one picks up right where the last one left off!!! And a little hint, there will be a warning of sorts in the next chapter. This one also has a major time skip._

**Ch. 4 - As years go by**

------------------

Teri blushed about ten shades of red. "I don't know what your talking about...." she mumbled and tried to hide herself under the covers. Mello blushed and Matt smirked. She really wanted nothing more than for her sheets to swallow her up.

"Aw, Teri, admit it you like Mello..." she could just picture Matt smirking as he stared at the lump that was hiding under the covers. She did the best thing that came to mind - pretending to be asleep.

"Teri?" it was Mello's voice. She nuzzled her head out so she could look at him. She was still blushing like crazy and the look on his face wasn't helping.

"Yes..." she whispered. His calm face soon faded and she started to get scared, "Mello?" her eyes started to well up with tears. He looked angry at her, and she started to hate herself for it. She shut her eyes and the tears started streaming down her face. She threw the sheets off of her and ran out of the room in tears.

"Mel, what's gotten into you..." Matt asked, just now noticing the slightly pissed off look on the blonds features, "I think you scared her away..." he mumbled and looked over at the door that was left open. He sighed and looked back towards Mello. Before he had a chance to say anything, a fist collided with his cheek and knocked him to the floor.

"You... If you hadn't said anything..... I would've told her... and she wouldn't hate me right now!" Mello growled as he stepped past his friend to follow after Teri, "Now, where did she run off to..." he mumbled as he walked down the empty hallway.

It was still early in the morning, so not very many people were awake, and those who were never left their rooms. He kept walking, hoping to find her in the hallway. He started losing hope, until he heard a familiar voice coming from the person he hated most's room.

"Teri, he doesn't hate you... in fact, it's quite the opposite..." Near told her, while starting over on a puzzle that he had just finished.

"It didn't seem that way..." she whispered, her tears slowed down, but hadn't stopped, "he looked so mad..." she said and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Mello wanted to go in and hug her, but didn't want to scare her anymore. He took in a few deep breaths and gently knocked on the door. All voices ceased.

Mello could hear a faint 'come in' that sounded like, and most likely was, Near. He held back a growl as he opened the door and looked inside. He saw Teri sitting on the bed with Near sitting next to her with his puzzle in front of him. Teri's eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were flushed. She buried her face in her knees in an attempt to hide. "Teri..." he whispered softly.

"About time... I was beginning to wonder when you would show up, Mello..." Near mumbled and continued to solve the thousand-piece puzzle. Mello held back another growl, but sent the little albino a harsh glare. He continued to walk toward the bed.

"Teri... I-"

"I'm sorry..." she interrupted.

"W-what? You're sorry? For what?" he asked confused.

"Making you hate me, being an idiot, and for being hopelessly in love with you..." she said all in one breath.

Mello stared at her dumbfounded. Near just smirked to himself. Teri started panicing again. She got up and tried to run away, but Mello stopped her, "Wait...." he whispered and pulled her against him. He could feel himself blushing as he slowly leaned in closer to her. She was about to say something, but was silenced by Mello pressing his lips against hers softly. She hesitated. Right after she started to kiss back, he pulled away and smiled warmly at her. "You're not an idiot..." he pecked her lips again, "and I don't hate you..." he whispered and kissed her again. This time she didn't hesitate. His tongue made its way into her mouth and she moaned softly as their tongues rubbed against each other. They pulled away and looked at each other. "So does this mean that we're..." he asked tightning his grip around her waist.

"Yes...Mello, we are..." she giggled. He smirked and kissed her again.

"Good... now that you're my girlfriend...... I'm going to make sure I never make you cry again... and if I ever do, I give you permission to beat the living hell out of me." he said and she laughed.

Now that they had been completely honest with each other, the awkwardness reduced itself to a minimum. They spent a lot more time together and even slept in the same bed at night. Of course, Mello would never do anything more than hold her against his chest. He didn't want to do anything of that level until they were older. Quite a few years went by like this. [Four, to be exact.] It was nearing Mello's eighteenth birthday.

"Mello...." Teri whispered softly in the boys ear. He grunted and rolled over on his stomach. She chuckled and leaned over him. She kissed his cheek softly and started moaning softly in his ear. He grunted again and mumbled her name and his eyes opened slowly. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey... I just had the best dream about you..." he yawned and stretched. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. He groaned and she chuckled. "Teri, what's today's date?" he asked as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"November 29..." she stated and lay her head down on his bare chest. "Why, is something wrong?" she asked looking up at him.

He smirked and shook his head, "Nope, just wondering..." his hand ran over her ass making her jump and gasp.

"Damn it, Mello!" she screeched. He chuckled and bit his lip softly. She calmed down a bit as a sly smile etched itself across her face, "So... tell me about that dream you had..." she said, causing him to blush wildly and look away. She giggled and placed gentle kisses on his neck and chest.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yeah, okay so I leave off here and I probably wont be ablr to update again for about a week. Sorry for the shortness!! But, I will update a lot more often. After another week of course. And, just a heads up... the next chapter will have a warning of sorts... -hinthint- *cough*lemon*cough*_


	5. A Little More Love, If You Will

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Death Note, I do however own Teri_

**Warning:** _Mature content!! AKA sex . It'll be later in the chapter though D:_

_Oh and to one of my reviewers. Yes she does watch a lot of anime =D thus the -Kun she adds to Mello's name ^^; Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ch. 5 - A little more Love if you will?**

Teri smirked as she felt Mello staring at her. She hadn't spoken to him in a few days now, and he didn't know why. Today was December 10. She was getting a little excited, but didn't show it. "Teri.... are you mad at me about something?"

She shook her head and continued to fold the aluminum into another crane. She had nearly a thousand of them since she met Mello. _'987... just thirteen more..... Mello can eat more than that in the next few days, so I have nothing to worry about....' _she thought to herself and glanced over at the blond who was staring at her with a worried expression. "What is it Mello-kun?" she asked.

He smirked and got off of his bed and walked over to hers and sat down next to her. "You haven't said a word to me in days....." he complained while nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck, "I was beginning to think you had gotten mad at me..."

"No.... I'm not mad..... Just.... I've been thinking a lot lately...." she smiled and ran her hands through his hair. He pulled his face up to hers.

"About what?" he whispered, his lips only centimeters away from hers.

"You'll find out eventually..." she smirked playfully and kissed the top of his forehead."Now, go to sleep.... it's getting late..." she said and snuggled down into the soft sheets. He sighed and climbed under the blankets with her. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist and she drifted off into a deep sleep. One hand gripped her ass lightly while the other stroked her long black hair. She jumped slightly and nuzzled into him. He smirked before closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Matt walked down the hall toward his, Mello's, and Teri's room. It was nearly midnight and he had just beat the game he had been playing all day in Near's room. Apparently that was the only place he could go to avoid the constant fluff between the two love birds that were his friends. He slipped inside the room and saw them sleeping. "awwww..." he said sarcastically as he stripped down to his boxer's and into his bed. His eyes shut and he was out cold as soon as his head hit the soft pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Teri woke up to a warm pair of arms wrapped around her body tightly. She smiled as she brushed some of his hair out of his face. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes to look at her, a warm smile forming on his lips before he kissed her roughly. She kissed him back with just as much passion. His hands gently massaged her hips as his tongue roamed her mouth hungrily. She moaned softly and ran her hands through his hair. He rolled over on top of her and ground his hips into hers.

"Mello..." she gasped. He smirked and placed feathery kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, or what he could see of it anyway. She was wearing his long sleeve black shirt. Her heart beat sped up greatly. 'He's never done that before...' she thought, her face turning a deep shade of crimson, but she soon moaned out as he sucked on her neck. He growled as her grip on his hair tightened.

"Could you two at least have waited until I was out of the room?" Matt asked irritated. Teri looked at Mello, since he stopped his ministrations. Mello glared at Matt, who grunted as he got out of bed and got dressed. He walked out the door. "Now you can continue...." he said as he shut the door behind him. Mello looked down at Teri and noticed the shocked/scared/excited look that was plastered on her face. His eyes widened with realization as he quickly got off of her and stood up next to the bed.

"Teri.... I-I'm sorry.... I shouldn't have...." he stuttered, avoiding all eye contact with the girl. "I couldn't control myself...." he mumbled."I have to go..." he said walking out of the room quickly, leaving Teri there to stare at the ceiling in amazement.

"He... couldn't control himself...." she mumbled as she looked over at the cranes that decorated the window sill. A mischievous smile graced her features as she came up with the perfect scheme.

* * *

It was now December 12, and night was beginning to fall. Teri stood by a window in the hallway as the other people passed her. Mello walked through the crowds of people and spotted Teri standing by the window. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped at the contact and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. Her body relaxed and she smiled at him. "Mello..." she whispered and he smirked. He kissed her lips softly and she pulled away. He frowned and she smirked. "Not now..." she whispered and walked away towards their room. He stared at her as she walked away, new thoughts forming in his mind. He shook them away and followed after her.

"Teri?" he asked as he stepped into their room and looked around, but didn't see her. He sulked for a moment and lay down on her bed. It felt like hours had passed. His face was buried in her pillow when he heard the door open and close. He quickly jumped up off of the bed, "FINALLY!!! I've been waiting for yo-" he stopped.

"Awwww, Mels, I didn't think you cared..." Matt said in a mocking tone, but quit when the other sent him a glare that would make the devil cringe.

"Where's Teri?" Mello growled.

"Last I saw her, she was with Near in his room..." he sighed. Mello quickly ran out the door and down the hall.

"Which was over an hour ago..." Matt continued after the blonde had left. A few moments later Teri walked through the door with a box of Mello's chocolate bars. Matt looked at her and held back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Mello just ran off to Near's room thinking you were there..." Her eyes widened and she chuckled soflty.

"Oh my..." she smiled and put the box on the nightstand. She glanced over at the window sill. She had been busy lately with making the cranes. 'Only three left....' she thought and smiled to herself. Matt was watching her closely.

"What are you up to?" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strangely..... I know it has something to do with Mello, but I'm not sure what..." at those words her face reddened slightly and she looked away. Matt's eyes widened, "Teri, are you sure your ready for that?" he asked her. She cringed.

"I want him to be happy...." she whispered, just in time, before the door to the room was opened and closed quickly. Her eyes focused on Mello as he quickly ran up to her.

"Where were you?!" he asked, more like yelled, and she smiled pointing down to the box next to her. He looked down at the box and his face went blank, "Oh." She giggled and kissed his lips softly.

"Mello, could you please go get me a glass of milk.... I forgot to get some when I was in the kitchen, and I don't really feel like going back...." she asked. He nodded and left the room again. She turned her attention to Matt. "Matt..... Can you find somewhere else to sleep tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yeah.... I'll just crash in Near's room I guess...." he sighed, "Just promise me that you this won't be an annual thing alright..." he chuckled and laid down on his bed. It's been a long day for all of them. Mello returned to the room and handed her the glass of milk. She quickly drank it and went back to kitchen alone.

Mello looked at Matt who was staring at the ceiling through his goggles. "What do you know?" Mello questioned as he sat down on Teri's bed. Matt looked over at him lazily.

"What ever do you mean, Mello?" he asked playing innocent. Mello scowled and Matt laughed, "I just know what she got you for your birthday is all...."

Mello's eyes widened and he looked over at the box of chocolate. _'What is she up to?_' he thought. She returned to the room a few moments later. Mello looked over at her and smiled; she blushed and looked down at the ground. She glanced up at Matt with a look that said 'You better not have told him anything!' Matt smirked and shook his head. She smiled and walked over and sat down on her bed, next to Mello.

Mello wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto her bed. She smiled and pulled herself closer to him as she fell asleep. He covered her up with the blankets and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

The next morning Matt woke up before both of them, which was unusual, and smirked. He stood up and got dressed before leaving the room. Mello stirred slightly and opened his eyes and looked at Teri who was still asleep. He smiled and brushed some of the hair out of her face. She didn't stir. _'deep sleeper..._' Mello thought and kissed her forehead before he left the room.

Teri opened one eye and watched the door after it shut. She quickly got up and made one last crane. "Done..." she whispered as she placed it next to the rest. A warm smile graced her features as she quickly got up to get ready for the day. After her shower she wore a black spaghetti strap dress that flowed around her knees. She left the room and carried on her day like she normally would.

When it got late. She quickly made her way back to their bedroom. She sighed in relief when she was the only one there. She looked over at the clock. 9:14 PM. Her heart beat sped up when she heard footsteps down the hall. They stopped in front of the door and the door knob turned to open. She sat down on her bed and stared at the floor. The door opened and Mello stepped in. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Teri?" he asked walking over and sitting next to her. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "No... nothing..." she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. He smirked as he remembered what Matt had told him and ran his hands through her hair gently. He was shocked when pushed him down onto her bed and straddled his waist. A hint of shyness displayed in her eyes as Mello stared up at her in shock.

"Teri?" he asked and she leaned down to kiss him roughly. He kissed back without any hesitation, but he was still confused by her actions. She pulled away and began to kiss down his neck. "Teri? What are you doing?" he asked, panicking slightly. She stopped and pulled away sadly.

"Y-You don't want me...." it was more of a statement than a question. His eyes widened.

"Teri?! Is that what this is about?!" he was slowly calming down. A small nod of her head was all he needed, "Thank God.... I thought you were drunk or something..." he whispered and pulled her back down to kiss her lips roughly. Her heart beat sped up. He rolled over so he was on top of her. He pulled away and she smiled at him sheepishly.

"Happy Birthday...." she whispered and he smirked. His lips latched onto her neck and she moaned softly. He unzipped her dress and slowly slid the straps off of her shoulders. He pulled the rest of it off of her and stared down at her in awe. His hands traveled behind her to unclasp her bra and he tossed that across the room somewhere. He kneaded her breasts as he roughly kissed her lips. She moaned again.

Her hands traveled down to his pants and tugged gently. He smirked and removed said article of clothing. It joined the now growing pile of clothes on the floor. He broke away from their kiss and removed his shirt before continuing where he had left off. Her heart was racing.

She could feel his excitement through his boxers. Her hand grazed over the area softly causing Mello to growl. She smirked and slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his member. He hissed slightly. She stroked him softly and felt him buck into her hand.

He pulled her hand away from him and stared into her eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled down her panties inserted a finger into her. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. He inserted another one and pumped in and out of her slowly.

His name left her lips in a loud moan. He smirked and added a third finger. He made scissoring motions to help stretch her before pulling his hand away. He reached over into the night stand and pulled out a condom. She was about to question where he had gotten it from, but didn't have to.

"Matt gave it to me.... a long... time ago..." he said in between breaths. He discarded his boxers and applied the condom. He leaned down and kissed her lips soflty as he pushed into her. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and a tear slid down her cheek. He sheathed himself inside of her completely. _'God.... She feels even better than I would have thought...._' all of his thoughts slowly faded away as he felt her buck her hips into his, telling him to move. He complied and pulled out slowly and pushing back in. She moaned wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled out and thrust in again, this time harder than before and she gasped. He smirked and repeated this action, earning another mewl from the girl beneath him. He started thrusting into her deeply and her moans only made him go faster.

"Mello..." she panted and he thrust into her harder."Oh Mello..." she moaned, "faster..... harder.... please...." she begged and he complied to all of her wishes. He thrust into her roughly and she could feel her body being pressed further down into the mattress with each thrust. She moaned out his name repeatedly and he gripped at her waist. He grunted and continued to thrust into her mercilessly. Her soft moans and mewls of pleasure filled the room and soon enough she could feel herself getting closer to her climax. She bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts and he groaned and kissed her lips harshly. She kissed him back passionately. She reached her peak and screamed his name as her walls tightened around him. He thrust into her a few more times before moaning out her name lowly and collapsing on top of her. He pulled out and she whimpered soflty. He smirked and lay down next to her. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest tightly.

"I love you...." he whispered.

"I love you, too..." she smiled and drifted off to sleep. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair absent-mindedly until he too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _I don't know why, but this one wasn't as hard to write as I would have thought O//////O ehehehehe review please ^^_


	6. Up In Flames

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Death Note_

_Sorry it took me so long x.x I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do with this chapter........ But it has lots of sadness........ with maybe a few hints of comedy thrown in there somewhere =D Forgive me for this relatively short chapter.... enjoy!_

* * *

**Ch. 6 - Up In Flames**

Her eyes opened slowly as she felt a steady stroking of her hair. She looked up at Mello and smiled. He didn't look at her and she frowned. "Mello?" she said shifting slightly and cringing at the pain that had formed between her legs. He still didn't look at her.

"I shouldn't have done that....." he whispered. It sounded like he was talking to himself more than anyone, but she could still understand him. His words began to cut right through her.

"M-Mello?" she said again, this time catching his attention.

"Teri......" he hesitated before letting go of her and getting up. He put on a pair of clean pants and didn't look back at her. "This shouldn't have happened...." he whispered before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Her eyes were glued to the door. She lay there, now feeling colder than before. Teri tried her hardest to fight back the tears, but she couldn't. She pulled the blankets over her head and sobbed silently into the pillow. 'How could he do this to me....? He said he loved me....' she felt her heart fall even deeper down into her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick.

* * *

Mello knocked on the door in front of him. He needed to talk to Matt, but Matt was in Near's room. He sighed as Matt opened the door. The door opened to reveal Matt clad only in his boxers and his hair a complete mess. In the background Mello saw Near sprawled out on the bed naked with the blankets just barely covering him. Matt looked at Mello and shook his head as if shaking a thought away.

"Mello, shouldn't you be with Teri?" he asked and yawned. Mello stared at him blankly. Matt analyzed the look on the blonde's face. "Either she didn't go through with it, or you messed up.... big time...." Matt stated. Mello cringed slightly.

"Try the second one..." Mello mumbled and his eyes widened in shock as Matt's hand made a straight path across his face. "What the hell was that for?!" he screeched, rubbing his now red cheek.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Matt shouted. Near squirmed slightly and Matt looked back at him. He sighed and stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. "What. Did. You. Do?" Matt asked, emphasizing each word.

"It shouldn't have happened..... I shouldn't have let her do that...." Mello whispered and stared at the ground.

"You didn't tell her that did you?" Matt asked, worry lacing his words.

"I might have mentioned it....." Mello said looking up at his friend, only to receive another slap across the cheek. This time he didn't say anything. He knew he messed up. He knew he hurt her, but he didn't know how to fix it. "Matt.... help me..." he whispered. Matt sighed.

"Give me a few minutes with her.... I'll talk to her. You just..... do... whatever it is you do everyday...." Matt said and snuck back into the room to get dressed. He quietly walked over to Near and kissed his forehead before walking out the door.

Mello had already gone off towards Roger's office. Matt turned and headed to their room.

* * *

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she threw her belongings in the suit case. 'He doesn't love me...' she thought. She heard the door open and close, but ignored it.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked. He seemed confused. 'Mello probably already talked to him...' she reasoned.

"I can't stay here...." she whispered and continued to toss the few belongings she had inside and she zipped it up. She avoided all eye contact with Matt.

"So you're just going to leave? Just because Mello screwed up-" he started.

"It was my fault...." she said quickly. Her hands clenched at the handle of the suit case. "He just doesn't love me.... there's nothing wrong with that...." she said sadly. She looked up to see Matt staring at her with wide eyes. "Tell him I said sorry, okay?" she said and walked to the door. She was about to walk out, but Matt blocked her path.

"Wait, Teri, please, just listen to reason..." he tried, but she maneuvered her way passed him and into the hallway. She was walking to Roger's office. He followed her. "Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"I'll find somewhere....." She said and quickened her pace.

"What if you end up living on the streets? or... What if something happens to you?" he questions, hoping she'll change her mind.

"Then so be it..." she whispered and opened the door to see Roger sitting at his desk while Mello stood by the window and stared out it blankly. All eyes were now on her.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, so I wrote this one on short notice.... I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing just yet, but I think it all came together rather nicely. Review please?! or you might not see chapter seven... -holds chapter hostage-_


	7. So Long Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Death Note_

_Yay! I love reviews and I got a few good ones..... Keep reviewing and I keep writing. Sorry this chapter isn't that long ^^; they will get longer when more interesting stuff happens, I promise!_

* * *

**Ch. 7 - So Long Goodbye**

Mello stared at her. His eyes trailed to the bag she carried with her. "Teri?" He looked up to see she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm sorry.... but I can't stay here...." she whispered and then turned to walk out of the room. Roger sighed and looked at Mello.

"What did you do now?" at that Mello glared at the old man, but looked over at Teri.

"Teri, don't-" he tried to stop her but she had already walked out of the building.

"You can't stop her Mello....." Roger said as he watched her from the window. She was just at the gates. "She's old enough to take care of herself." he looked at Mello who was staring at the floor.

* * *

She made it out the gates and onto the streets. She didn't know where she would go now, but she knew she couldn't stay there. She looked back once to see Mello watching her from the window in Roger's office. She took a deep breath and turned away. She began walking. She kept telling herself not to turn back, never to turn back. She fought back the tears that threatened to escape. She stopped once she reached a park. She looked around as the memories flooded her mind. "This.... is where Watari found me...." she said and sat down on a bench. She stared up at the sky. "Where am I supposed to go now?" she whispered to herself.

"Come back...." a voice said. She turned to see Matt sitting down next to her.

"Matt?" she gasped. She narrowed her eyes stubbornly. "No.... I won't go back somewhere where I'm not welcome..." she said sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt was getting a little frustrated. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I didn't belong there in the first place...." before Matt could ask, she finished, "I lied about my parents....." Matt remained silent and stared at her. "My father never died.... My mother did, but only because my father killed her. He tried to kill me, too, but I was too weak to defend myself so I ran away..." she took a deep breath, "Then, Watari found me...."

"If he tried to kill you, then he wasn't much of a father." Matt said. "You deserve better than that..." he sighed as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Mello wants you to come back..."

"No....." she said, "He doesn't.... he already told me that we should have never been together...." she wanted to cry again, but fought it back.

"What? No... He said that you two shouldn't have had sex....." Matt corrected her, but she shook her head.

"He doesn't love me..." she whispered and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Matt didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out his wallet and handed her a few credit cards and a wad of cash. "If you're going to leave, I suggest you take this..."

Her eyes widened and she stared at it. "Where did you get that?"

"Roger gave this to me on my way out. He said it was incase you didn't change your mind...." he smiled sadly. "Teri.... it's not too late, you can still come back..."

She took the money and cards reluctantly, "No..... I won't go back....." she stood up and so did he. "Good bye, Matt....." she whispered and turned to leave.

"So long...." he said and headed back to the orphanage.

* * *

She had gotten a taxi to take her to the airport. She bought one ticket to America and wandered around until her plane boarded. She sighed as she twiddled her fingers and stared out the window of the plane. It was her first time flying and she was scared out of her mind.

"First time flying?" the attendant smiled at her. Teri smiled back and nodded. She didn't want to speak to anyone. The plane began to move and she clutched the arms of the seat tightly. Shortly after that they were already in the air and she began to relax. She felt herself get tired and was soon enough fast asleep.

When she woke up the plane was just now landing in Albany, New York. After she left the airport she wandered around the streets aimlessly. She looked around her and watched as people walked down the streets. She took a deep breath and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" the man asked.

"New York City, please?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay there is Chapter seven... You know the drill, review or no chapter eight -angry face-_


	8. This Love, This Hate

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own shit Dx Except for Teri... but even she has a mind of her own._

_Woo hoo!!! Sorry it took so long loves x.x I've been busy with some other things. Well here is chapter eight. Enjoy ^^ Oh and yes, I am using a song name as the title for this chapter. I really like that song. It's by Hollywood Undead._

* * *

**Ch. 8 - This Love, This Hate**

* * *

Over the last two years Teri had gotten a job as a secretary of some law firm. She was bored with her life, but she knew she couldn't go back. She walked to work everyday from her small apartment. She lived alone. She kept to herself and never bothered to meet her neighbors. She fiddled with the sleeve of her blouse as she sat at her desk. She had finished all of her work for the day, and now she was bored. She didn't want to go home to nothing, so she just sat there.

* * *

"Where to this time, Mels?" A red head asked a blond as they sat at the airport waiting to buy their tickets. They were in Japan in search of Teri. She wasn't there, obviously, but the blond just wanted to be sure. They had searched all over Europe and various parts of Asia. "Well, Mello? Do you even know, or am I gonna have to pull out a map and start throwing darts?" The red head pulled out a cigarette and lit it, despite the 'No Smoking' sign that was posted next to the bench that they sat on.

"Shut up and let me think." Mello growled. He had been searching places he thought she would go. The only reason he went to Japan was because whenever they were younger, Teri had called him 'Mello-kun' He thought that maybe she had lived in Japan or something at some point in her life. The red head claimed she probably just read too much manga and got used to saying it. A random thought struck Mello as Matt talked about some big city. "That's it..." he whispered. "Matt, you're a fucking genius!" Mello stood up from the bench and ran toward the ticket counter.

The red head, now deemed as Matt, sat there, dumbfounded. He stared at Mello as the blond walked back to him carrying two tickets. "Mello? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Mattie, we're going to New York...." Mello smiled, deviously as he dragged the red head to the right gate. They went through security and Matt had to put his cigarette out. They went and sat down next to the large window where they could see the plane.

"Okay? Why New York?" Matt was confused.

"She would want to go somewhere where it's easy to blend in... Somewhere with a lot of people, so it would be hard for anyone to find her." Mello stated as he munched on his chocolate bar.

"What if she doesn't think anyone will go looking for her?" Matt retorted.

"Then subconsciously she's hoping that someone will..... So she would go somewhere like that without even thinking about it, just to make it difficult for someone who just might be looking for her." Mello leaned forward on his knees as he thought about it. "I just wish she hadn't left..." he whispered. He was still angry at himself for messing up like that.

"We all do Mels..." Matt said taking a long drag of his cigarette. He looked around really quick to make sure security wasn't watching him. Mello sighed and lowered his head and waited to board the plane.

* * *

Teri had begun walking home one evening and she held her bag close to her. She walked quickly so she could make it home before it got too dark. There were still people walking around in the park across the street, but they were beginning to head home with their children. She began to get a little paranoid. The area that she lived in wasn't exactly the safest place to be at night.

She made it up to her apartment door and fumbled through her bag to get her key. She quickly unlocked the door and shuffled inside, locking it behind her. She sighed and slid down to the floor. Her back was leaned up against the door and she took deep breaths to calm herself. Her paranoia didn't help in any of her situations.

She turned off all of the lights and climbed under the covers on her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly to her chest. Now was one of the many times that she wished she could just forget. It made her cry almost every night. The nights that she didn't cry were because she passed out the moment she hit the bed. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I wish I could hate him.... I want to so bad....." she whispered to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Mello and Matt arrived in New York City around two in the morning. Matt was still playing his video game and Mello was munching down on a chocolate bar. "There's a hotel a few blocks from here." Mello grunted as he began walking down the empty streets. Matt followed silently.

They arrived at the hotel and managed to get two rooms that were right next door to each other. Once they were in their separate rooms, Mello fell face first into the sheets. He wasn't tired. He hasn't slept in what seemed like forever. He missed her. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Memories of her carrying her bag to the gates of the orphanage filled his mind. He placed his hands over his eyes and grunted. "God damn it..." he muttered to himself. He still loved her. He couldn't help it. Things would be so much easier if he did just hate her. He could have moved on with his life. But, he knew he couldn't hate her. He could never hate her. Thoughts of how it was his fault finally lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun blinded her in her sleep. The screeching of the alarm clock deafened her. "Damn it..." she mumbled as she mashed the snooze button and rolled over, her back now facing the sun. Today gave her a strange feeling.

_"I love you."_ that voice rang in her head everyday. She'd never forgotten those words. Now she just wished they'd truly meant something.

"I love you, too..." she whispered to herself as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The water ran down her body as she stood under the shower head. It was the best way she could clear her thoughts. Memories of that night flashed through her mind as the warm water rinsed the shampoo out of her dark hair. She shuddered as she remembered the way his skin felt against hers, the way he felt _**inside**_of her.

She fell to her knees. Her knees ached from the harsh contact with the tile on the shower floor, but she didn't care. She could taste her tears as they flowed from her eyes.

Today definitely was different.

* * *

Mello grunted as he opened his eyes and looked around. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked himself.

"Yes, you did." Matt stated lighting a cigarette. Mello looked at him.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he grumbled as he sat up. His cheeks felt strange and he got up to look in the mirror. 'Are those.... tear stains?' he thought to himself as he ran his fingers over the stains. 'Was I crying in my sleep?'

"Oh, that's easy. I just went down to the lobby and flirted with the receptionist until she gave me another key to your room..." Matt said nonchalantly.

Mello smirked. "What about Near?" he teased.

Matt's face flushed and he looked away stubbornly. "He's all the way in England, and plus, It's not like I was actually going to sleep with her anyway."

Mello shrugged and turned on the shower head, letting it warm up. "Do you mind going to find something to eat and bringing it back here? I have to take a shower, before I do anything..." he mumbled the last part, and was only answered to the sound of the hotel door opening then closing. He sighed as he stripped himself down and stepped into the shower. The warm water running down his body relaxed his muscles as he rubbed at the irritating sensation of the stains on his cheeks.

* * *

Matt walked down the streets. They were much busier during the day. He noted this and turned into a small cafe that was in between a real estate company and a law firm. He stood in line behind a young woman with long black hair. He found himself mindlessly staring at her ass. A perverted grin etched itself onto his face.

"Hey, babe. What's a pretty lady like you doing in a crappy place like this?" he asked as he stepped up next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders. The girl looked at him and green eyes met green eyes. Matt's eyes widened as he stared at her. "T-Teri?" Matt asked. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned away and ran out of the cafe.

Matt stood there. He was stunned. He looked at the man behind the counter.

"Hey, do you know that chick?" Matt asked. "I used to know her when we were younger, my friend and I have been looking for her. He really wants to apologize to her about something he did."

The guy was just a teenager and was obviously pretty dense, "Yeah... She works at the law firm next door. She's a regular here." he said and handed some old business man a cup of coffee.

"Alright, thanks man." With that, Matt went running out of the cafe and back to the hotel. By the time he got back Mello was already out of the shower and dressed.

"Hey Matt." Mello eyed him curiously, "Where's the food?" he growled at the red head.

"I found something better than food..." Matt smirked. Mello tilted his head slightly.

"What'd you find?"

"I found Teri."

* * *

**A/N:** _Woot!!!! I'm fairly proud of myself with this chapter =D Now if you like it then review ^^ or else no chapter nine!!! D_


	9. Cautious

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note does __NOT__ belong to me..... If it did..... I would have had things happen a little differently.... okay, A LOT differently._

_Sorry about the late update, guys..... I've been a little busy with school lately._

* * *

**Ch. 9 - Cautious**

* * *

Teri ran home and quickly began to stuff her most valuable belongings in a small bag. "What the hell is Matt doing here?" she whispered. She figured that if he was here then so was Mello. Then it hit her. He came looking for her. But why?

_He must be here for the sights or something..... _She thought to herself. _That's the only logical reason. He wouldn't want me back....._ A few tears escaped from her eyes as she threw the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her purse. She ran out of the building and toward the office. _I'll just have to live without coffee from that place for a while.... _She sighed as she cautiously passed the cafe and went inside the office building next door. She couldn't ignore her job. She really didn't want to get fired.

* * *

Mello stared at Matt with wide eyes. "You what?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he was hearing the other correctly.

"I. Found. Teri." Matt said slowly. Mello stood there in silence for a few moments before he threw his arms up in the air and flailed them around. (A/N: HAHA wacky wailing inflatable arm flailing tube man!!! lol okay back to the story)

"The hell man!?! Where was she? Was she okay? Was anyone with her?!" Matt stared at the blond as he ranted on about messing up and all of this being his fault. Oh don't get him wrong now, it was his fault.

"She was at the cafe next to where she works. She looked okay, I guess..... And No one that I saw." Matt sighed as he dropped down on Mello's bed with his arms crossed behind his head. "I guess that means you still have a shot to win her back." Mello stood there silently staring at the floor.

* * *

Teri sat behind her desk. A pencil was balanced on the bridge of her nose as she leaned back in her chair. Today was a slow day, so she really didn't have anything to do. Her boss offered to let her have the rest of the day off, but she didn't want to risk running into Mello on the streets. She sighed and sat straight up, but before she could grab her belongings and leave, the door opened. Teri didn't even look at the person.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked robotically.

"I've been looking for you..... For a long time now." her eyes widened and she looked up to see Mello staring at her with a blank expression. She saw Matt outside waving at both of them through the window and smiling sheepishly.

"Why?" she questioned, looking away from him and towards the floor.

"You shouldn't have left." he whispered. "Why did you leave?"

"You didn't want me ther-"

"STOP IT!" he shouted and she cringed. She never really liked being yelled at. "Just stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. I messed up...."

"I'm sorry...." she whispered.

"For what?" he stared at her. She didn't look at him, let alone answer. "Answer me." he said.

She still remained silent. She didn't even know why she apologized. It had just slipped from her mouth. She took a deep breath, "I don't know.... I just.... don't want you to hate me anymore." she whispered softly, holding back tears.

His eyes widened and he stared at her, "I never hated you....." he stated and lifted her chin so she would look at him. Her tears were flowing freely by now. "Why would you think that?"

"You didn't want to be with me...." she whispered and started shaking slightly, "You said that we shouldn't have been together...... You didn't love me..... I should've seen that sooner.... It's my fault...."

This time he was silent. She shook her head and grabbed her bag and purse and stood up. She began walking quickly toward the door.

"Teri, wait!" Mello chased after her. She had just stepped outside when Matt wrapped his arms around her to stop her from running off. Mello followed her and looked at Matt.

"Matt.... please let go...." She whispered, almost robotically.

"Not a chance in hell." he sighed and looked at Mello who was still staring at her in awe. Her green eyes were now hidden by her hair as she stared down at the floor.

"Please?" she whimpered. She didn't want to start crying now. "I need to get home....."

"Fine, but we're going with you!" Matt exclaimed a little too cheerily.

"We are?" Mello asked, slightly shocked that he would decide something like that.

Matt nodded his head and was about to say something when he noticed that Teri had already started walking away.

"Hey wait up!" Matt said as he grabbed Mello and ran after her.

'I have to be careful..... I can't let my guard down anymore..... No more crying......' she thought to herself. "I won't.... I refuse to."

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait..... I wasn't very sure where I was going with this chapter, but I got it....hopefully...... With luck the next chapter will be better x.x I might have a poll to see if you want another lemon in this series...... Review please?_


End file.
